Heatherpelt x Smokepounce
by WarriorsLemons40
Summary: Heatherpelt has loved Smokepounce for as long as she can remember. After an embarrassing encounter with him, Heatherpelt realizes that he feels the same about her.


**Hello! This is the first lemon I'm doing on this account, so bear with me. Since I haven't gotten any requests yet, I'm going to kick of my page with some of my own OC's, Heatherpelt and Smokepounce. This'll be a love lemon, just because it's a good way to start. I don't own the series this lemon is based off of.**

Heatherpelt woke groggily from her net, her green eyes opening slowly. The blue-gray she-cat shook scraps of moss from her fur as she climbed out of the warriors' den. It had been a long few days for her. First, her friend Leafheart had been killed by foxes in the woods. Then, Heatherpelt herself had been injured when she fell into the river.

She emerged into the camp, surveying the cats around her. Troutstar was eating a thrush by his den, Russetclaw and Ivynose were going on a dawn patrol, and Blacktail was removing a burr from Smokepounce's paw.

Heatherpelt's heart fluttered as soon as she saw Smokepounce. She had loved the black tabby from the moment she laid eyes on him. But she didn't think he loved her back.

Smokepounce noticed Heatherpelt looking in his direction. His amber eyes shone as he saw her. He beckoned her over as soon as Blacktail had finished with him. Heatherpelt sighed.

 _I'm nothing more than a friend as far as he's concerned,_ Heatherpelt thought. She padded over to Smokepounce anyway. His tail twitched as she approached.

"Hey, Heatherpelt. How are you?" he asked her. Heatherpelt shrugged.

"Not much. I'm still sort of unhappy about Leafheart. I'd known her for only a little while, but I liked her nonetheless!" Leafheart was a rogue who had been welcomed by Heatherpelt's Clan as soon as she was abandoned by her group. Heatherpelt should have known she wouldn't have lasted long since she wasn't trained in Clan ways, but she had always ignored the nagging feeling of dread about Leafheart, instead replacing it with the same welcoming as the rest of the Clan.

Smokepounce looked at her with a teasing glint in his eyes. "I'm sad about Leafheart, too, but what can we do? Besides, you still have me, don't you?" He entwined his tail with Heatherpelt's. Trying to ignore the fact that her core was growing wet, Heatherpelt looked at Smokepounce awkwardly.

"Thanks, Smokepounce. You're right; Leafheart wouldn't have wanted me to be so overcome with grief if she were here," Heatherpelt mewed. The tom nodded.

"Er... Heatherpelt, do you wanna...?" He looked down at the gray cat's legs. Horrified, Heatherpelt realized that her core was glistening. Juices were slowly leaking down her hind legs. She realized that she had to be in heat in order for something like this to happen. Hastily covering her core with her tail, Heatherpelt said, "S-Sorry! I'm in heat, a-and I'm feeling sort of-"

"That's alright. I can tell you're in heat: the look in your pretty eyes says it all," Smokepounce meowed. Leaning closer to Heatherpelt, he whispered, "I can tell you want me just as much as I want you."

Heatherpelt felt her ears grow increasingly hot. Her secret was out now, but Smokepounce seemed to love her, too.

Beckoning for Heatherpelt to follow him, Smokepounce darted out of the camp, earning a few questioning looks from cats who had seen him. Heatherpelt followed him, listening for the sound of his paws brushing across the forest floor. Eventually, the two cats arrived in a clearing. Heatherpelt knew about this place: this was the clearing that warriors mainly used for mating!

Smokepounce was nowhere in sight. _He must be hiding,_ Heatherpelt thought. She hadn't gotten far into searching, though, because the foliage parted and Smokepounce pushed Heatherpelt onto her back. She wriggled around playfully, but her feelings of play soon turned to arousal as the tom began to lick a trail slowly down her body. She growled at him as he hesitated at her core. "You're so beautiful like this, Heatherpelt. I've long dreamed of this moment, and now here you are, reduced to such a needy she-cat."

Heatherpelt moaned softly as Smokepounce began to lap softly at her core. Smokepounce swirled his tongue along it, before dipping his tongue in and flicking his tongue around inside her.

"Oh, StarClan, that feels incredible! Go faster!" Heatherpelt bucked her hips upward, encouraging the tabby to pick up the pace. He complied, lapping away at her folds and occasionally dipping his tongue in. Loving every single part of it, Heatherpelt released breathy moans, her eyes glazed over in pleasure. She came all over Smokepounce's muzzle, yowling in ecstasy as she squirted. Smokepounce lapped the cum up, purring as he licked it off of Heatherpelt's core.

"You taste delicious, Heatherpelt," he meowed. Chuckling softly, the gray she-cat flipped back over. She settled into a mating crouch, moving her tail aside to give Smokepounce access to her dripping core. He mounted her firmly, gripping her shoulders with his paws. Heatherpelt felt his hard member pressing against her core, and she nodded at the tom to start.

He moved his hips forward, pushing himself inside her. Heatherpelt hissed in pain as his barbs scraped her walls and his member broke her barrier. Smokepounce panted slowly as he drew his member almost all the way out before slamming back in. Gasping, Heatherpelt instinctively thrusted her hips backward, wanting the black cat to go deeper. Smokepounce thrusted in and out, moaning along with Heatherpelt. The she-cat rocked her hips back in time with Smokepounce's thrusts.

"I love it! Shove your huge member inside me, fill me with your cum!" Heatherpelt yowled in pure pleasure. Smokepounce began ramming his member into her core at a seemingly impossible speed.

"You need this, don't you, Heatherpelt? You need my hard cock deep inside you, you little slut! Well, I'll give you something to need!" His fast thrusts were replaced with more forceful ones. Heatherpelt's sweet spot was jabbed repeatedly, and she felt as if she might faint from all the pleasure. Yowling loudly, both cats came. Smokepounce shot his seed deep inside Heatherpelt's core, and Heatherpelt squirted onto his member. Their juices mixed together as they rode out their climaxes.

Heatherpelt panted loudly, exhausted. Smokepounce pulled himself out of her core, flopping down beside her.

As Heatherpelt lay on the grass, she heard Smokepounce's voice beside her ear. "I guess we have to be mates now, after what we did here today." He licked her ear, and she purred happily.

"How could I say no?" Heatherpelt mewed, curling up next to her new mate.

 **Hey again! I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was bad; like I said, it was my first lemon! Anyway, remember that I'm open to requests any time. Just tell me your characters' names, if you want it to be love, lust or rape, and tell me how you want it to go. You don't have to tell me how it'll go, though. I'd be fine to write from my heart. Anyway, see you soon!**


End file.
